Gifts for 14th February
by risingsundynasty
Summary: Valentine’s Day is approaching. Kira wants to give Lacus something that tells her how much she means to him, and how much he loves her. But he doesn’t know what the gift should be. Can he figure out what to give before 14th February arrives? KxL oneshot


_**Gifts for 14th February**_

**Summary: **Valentine's Day is approaching. Kira wants to give Lacus something that tells her how much she means to him, and how much he loves her. But he doesn't know what the gift should be. Can he figure out what to give before 14th February arrives? KxL one-shot.

**Author's Note: **I dedicate this story to all KxL fans around the world. _(Please don't flame me if you think my story is not good enough for you, this is just my second attempt on writing one-shots.) _In this story, Kira and Lacus are already married. This story takes place after the happenings of my first one-shot, **'Happily Forever' Shall Be Our Ending **_(It's a AxC fic, please R&R if you haven't read it, please……)_ and before the happenings of my very first fan fiction, **MS Gundam Seed Apocalypse **_(R&R if you haven't read it, please……)._ These three stories are inter-related, and I might be writing a Shinn**X**Lunamaria one-shot too to go along with this 'chain of events'. There might be some slight OOC here, depends on your point of view. Like my first one-shot, this one-shot is also inspired by one of my favourite Chinese songs, _Tian Tang,_ which means **'**Heaven**'** or **'**Paradise**'**. The singer of this song is also the singer of the song I used in **'Happily Forever' Shall Be Our Ending**. Anybody interested with this song can ask the lyrics from me. I can also provide the romanji lyrics and translations.

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de_

_anata wa hitori de nemutteru_

_inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo_

_chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta..._

Lacus's sweet, melodious voice filled the entire orphanage. Kira was lying down on the sofa in the living room, enjoying every second of his goddess's beautiful singing.

As Lacus ended the first chorus, Tori flew to Kira and landed on his shoulder. Its pink little eyes can see how happy and relaxed its master was at that time. Tori hated to be a disturbance to Kira, but it knew it had to bother him for the moment.

_'Come to think of it, Kira might thank Tori after he knew what Tori is trying to tell,'_ the green mechanical bird thought in its artificial brain. Tori jumped a few times and flapped its wings lightly against Kira's face to get his attention.

"Yes Tori?" Kira sat up and asked. Tori gave a little chirp and flew over to the calendar and gave it a few pecks. Kira walked to the calendar and had a look.

"Today is 12th February. What's wrong about it?" Kira turned to his pet. Tori stared at him, wondering how its brown-haired owner could not know what it means. Tori looked around the living room and flew towards the TV remote. It then pressed the 'On/Off' button with its leg.

Kira watched curiously at his pet's strange behaviour. As soon as the television was turned on; Tori switched the channel to Channel 14. A birdseed commercial was airing.

"You want me to buy you birdseed?" Kira asked. Tori stared at him again and let out a frustrated sound. As it did so, the bird thought, _'And they say you are the ultimate one among your race. Of course not, my silly master! For so many years you have kept me, did you ever see me eat or drink?'_ Tori took off again and circled around the number '14' at the corner of the television.

Kira sat down and started thinking. '12th of February and the number '14', what connection does these two have? I think I better call Athrun to check on Tori, who knows maybe the reason why Tori is acting strange right now is because it's malfunctioning,'

He was just about to do so when he suddenly realized something. Valentine's Day is on 14th February, which is two days from now, and he hasn't thought of what to give Lacus!

"Thanks for reminding me Tori. How could I be so stupid to forget about Valentine's Day?" Kira said to Tori as he gave it a grateful pat. Now for the million-dollar question: _Just what can he give to Lacus?_

His mobile phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and saw Athrun's number on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kira, it's me. Shinn and I are going to buy Valentine gifts for Luna and Cagalli. You want to come along to buy something for Lacus?" Athrun asked. Kira was glad to hear this. He could ask some advice and opinion from them.

"Sure. Where are you two going?" Kira asked. Athrun told him. After finishing their conversation, Kira told Lacus that he'll be going out for a moment. Of course, he didn't tell her where and why.

_At the shopping complex……_

"Shinn, what are you going to buy for Luna?" Athrun asked.

"Well, I had thought of buying her the heart-shaped chocolates, but this morning she told me that she had gained some weight and wants to go on diet," Shinn told him. "What about your gift for Cagalli? A set of dress or gown?" Shinn asked jokingly.

"You want me to spend Valentine's Day in the hospital? You know she doesn't like that kind of stuff. I think my _'_chances of survival' might be higher if I give her designer jeans," Athrun joked as he replied. "What about you Kira?"

"I still have no idea. Heart-shaped chocolates, roses, and fancy cards are too common if you ask me. I want to give Lacus something really, really special," Kira replied.

"How about you take her out for a candle-lit dinner at a high class restaurant?" Shinn suggested.

"That wouldn't do. Lacus is feeling unwell lately and I think it's better for her to stay indoors," Kira said.

"Then how about poems?" Athrun said.

"Not special enough. Say, what do you used to give her?" Kira asked Athrun.

"Haros. Hey, maybe you can make a new one for her,"

"Athrun, you know my skills at electronics aren't as good as yours. By the way, are you going to make a Tori or Haro for Cagalli?" Kira asked.

"No, she said she's not interested in having pets. I am thinking of giving her a book about self-relaxation and stress-relief. I will also be bringing her out for a game of 'paintball' or do some extreme activities like sky-diving or parachute-jumping or bungee-jumping. I suppose that will suit her active and tomboyish attitude," Athrun told them.

"Doing extreme sports together on _Valentine's Day_? That's something new. I should keep it in mind for next year," Shinn said.

As they past by a toy store, Shinn saw some teddy bears being placed at the front window.

"Wait for me for a while," Shinn said to his two friends and went into the store. About seven minutes later, he came out carrying a large object wrapped in gift paper.

"You bought one of the bears?" Kira asked.

"Yep. Say, you could buy one for Lacus. The shopkeeper said that many boys had bought these bears for their girlfriends for Valentine's Day," Shinn suggested again.

"She already had lots of those soft toys, mostly given by the kids," Kira said.

When they reached the bookstore, Kira still haven't thought of what present should he give. As Athrun went in, Kira followed, hoping to get at some ideas from the books there, although he seriously doubted that there will be such books.

As Athrun chose the book he wanted for Cagalli, a book about arts and craft caught Kira's eyes. He flipped a few pages, and then a brainwave came.

"Shinn, where can you get some carving tools and wooden blocks?" Kira asked.

"Huh, why do you need stuff like that?" Shinn asked, feeling very puzzled at Kira's question.

"Just tell me if you know. I think I have an idea for the gift," Kira said without further explanation. Shinn got more puzzled as Kira told him that those items have something to do with Valentine gifts. Still, he told Kira.

"Thanks, tell Athrun I left," After saying that to Shinn, he quickly left the bookstore.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?" Athrun asked Shinn as he saw his best friend '_sped off'_.

"He said he wants to buy some carving tools, wooden blocks and paint. I have no idea on what he is going to do with that kind of stuff and he didn't tell me," Shinn said to Athrun, who was like him, feeling curious and puzzled.

'What in the world does stuff like that got to do with Valentine's Day?' Athrun asked himself.

After returning from buying the things he needed, he went to the basement and hid them. Then he went to the living room, where a few kids came running to him. "Kira, Lacus is feeling unwell again," one of them said. Upon hearing this, Kira immediately rushed upstairs to check on Lacus. He went into their room and found Lacus in the bathroom, looking pale.

"Lacus, do you want me to bring you to the doctor?" Kira asked, worried.

"It's okay. I'm feeling much better now," Lacus replied, trying to make Kira less worried.

"Are you sure? You still look pale. You really should see a doctor," Kira advised.

"I'm fine, really. Murrue will be accompanying me to the hospital tomorrow," Lacus told Kira.

"If you say so. Get some rest now, mom and I will take care of the kids," Kira said.

------------------------------------------------

The next morning, after Murrue and Lacus went to the hospital; Kira told Caridad that he will be spending the whole day in the basement and asked her to keep the kids away from there.

"Aren't you going to work today?" Caridad asked.

"I took a day-off. I have something important to do," Kira told her.

"Alright then, I'll tell the kids not to disturb you. What are you doing in there anyway?" she asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Kira simply replied.

Kira really spent the _entire _day in the basement. Not even once he came out.

"Kira, aren't you hungry? It's already two o' clock," Caridad asked from outside the door.

"I'm not hungry yet Mom. Has Lacus returned?" Kira asked from inside.

"She just called and said she will return by evening. Kira, you really should come out and have your lunch,"

"I will later," Kira answered. He did eat something after saying that, his words.

In the evening, when Lacus returned, some kids ran to her and told her about Kira locking himself up in the basement the whole day.

"Kira, it's me. Can I come in?" Lacus asked as she knocked the door.

Kira opened the door and came out. "Sorry Lacus, but you can't go in for now," As he said that he locked the door and kept the key in his pocket.

"Kira what have you been doing? I was told that you didn't even come out and have your meals," Lacus said, concerned.

"You will know soon Lacus. What did the doctor said?"

"It was nothing serious. Kira you really should have something to eat before you continue whatever you are doing," Lacus told him.

"I'm not hungry yet," Kira replied. His stomach instantly issued a loud growl, as if objecting what he had said.

"Okay…… maybe I am hungry now," Kira said sheepishly. Lacus gave a little laugh.

After dinner, Kira returned to the basement to do his work while Lacus went to take a shower.

"Aunty Caridad, why is Kira locking himself up in the basement?" a girl asked.

"I wish I know," she replied with a sigh.

------------------------------------------------

By the time Kira finished whatever he was doing, it was already very late. Kira yawned and looked at his watch. It showed: 3.45 am. Kira hastily cleaned up the place and carefully kept his work piece into a box. Then he wrapped the box in gift paper.

"Do you think Lacus will like this?" Kira asked Tori. Tori gave a small chirp and nodded.

Kira went returned to his room and found Lacus already asleep. Kira gave her a small kiss on the cheek and whispered, "Sweet dreams Lacus." As he went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, he didn't notice that Lacus had opened her eyes.

_14th February, 8.23 a.m.……_

Kira was awaken by the aromatic smell of hot tea and toast. He sat up slowly and saw Lacus holding a tray.

"Good morning Kira. I know you slept very late last night, so I decided to bring you your breakfast so that you don't have to go downstairs," Lacus said with a smile.

"You shouldn't trouble yourself that much. A few hours lack of sleep isn't a big deal to me," Kira said, stifling a yawn.

"Preparing breakfast for my husband doesn't count as hard work to me," Lacus smiled sweetly.

The two had their breakfast together in bed. Kira and Lacus seem to be enjoying their meal more than usual.

"Lacus, there's still some jam on your lips," Kira pointed. Before Lacus can wiped it off, Kira suddenly '_attacked_' her lips with his tongue by licking her lips, planting a quick small kiss at the same time. Lacus's eyes widened at Kira's '_surprise move'_, but she kind of like it too.

"There, now it's gone, and I must say that it was a lot sweeter than usual," Kira said and grinned. Lacus gave Kira a light playful slap. "You are naughty Kira," Lacus grinned too.

After they had finished breakfast, Lacus put away the tray and asked, "So Kira, will you tell me now what were you up to in the basement yesterday?"

Kira went to his closet and took out the box he prepared yesterday. It was rather big. "I spent the whole day making this for you Lacus. Happy Valentine's Day," Kira said as he gave her the box.

"Oh Kira..." Lacus opened the box and found a piece of colourful woodcarving. **(Author's Note: Let's just think that Kira can be very good in arts……)** She took the whole thing out to see what Kira had carved.

He had carved a figurine of her dressed in an elegant gown, and a figurine of himself in a tuxedo. Kira had the two figurines positioned in a dancing pose on a platform decorated with colourful flowers of various kinds. A miniscule Tori and several miniscule Haros surrounded the two dancing figures. For the background, Kira had carved a scene of a moonlit beach. Beside the full moon, Kira had carved some words in star-shapes like a constellation. It read: **Our Paradise**.

"Look at the back," Kira told Lacus. Lacus turned the woodcarving around and saw more fancily craved wordings.

_As I hold your hands while flying in the sky_

_I looked at the world, and felt that the world now seems different_

_For with you smiling beside me_

_The entire world seem bigger and wider_

_Suddenly, I forgot what panic feels like_

_Among all the people I see, you shine the brightest_

_Your influence slowly spread around me_

_And you enriched my life_

_Now I know, that there's no need to search for the so-called Heaven_

_Because of you, I no longer want to wander_

_I rather be a just a normal person or a nobody_

_As long as you are here with me, in my heart and by my side_

_Any place can be my Paradise_

"Do you like it? I hope I managed to carve out your angelic features perfectly," Kira said with a smile.

Lacus can't find anything to say. Then she took a closer look at Kira's fingers. They had a few cuts and plasters on.

"You cut yourself while making this for me?" she asked.

"No big deal, as long as you like it," Kira said, moving closer to her.

"That's so sweet of you Kira. Here's a little 'thank you'," Lacus said softly as she reached for Kira's lips. Kira reached for hers too. As they kissed, they felt something slid into their mouths and a fierce battle between their tongues started. The two then deepened their kiss as much as they could and remained in that position for quite some time. They only stopped when their lungs screamed in protest.

"Kira, I have a gift for you too," Lacus said after they had got their breath back. Kira wondered what his goddess had prepared for him. A new song, perhaps?

"But before that, I want you to think of a name for a boy and a name for a girl, and hopefully those two names sounded similar to ours," Lacus said.

Kira was a little curious by that request. "Let's see…… Kira, Lacus…… How about, Akira and Lycus?" he suggested.

Lacus smiled at placed her hand at her tummy. "I suppose our little angels will like the names their Daddy gave them," she said.

_Our little angels? Daddy?_ "! Lacus, you mean you are……" Kira instantly became speechless. He wanted to hear those words from Lacus herself.

"Yes, the doctor told me about my pregnancy yesterday, but I decided to tell you the news about our twins today, as a Valentine surprise for you," Lacus replied.

Kira was over the moon. He so wanted to jump and shouted out the good news to let the entire Orb nation know, _no_, the entire Earth and the whole PLANT should know too. He felt that if he jumped right now, he can easily out jumped the height of Strike Freedom Gundam and even the Eternal.

Lacus laughed when she saw the expression on Kira's face. It was a shocked expression, but in the same time, he also felt very, very, very happy.

"Alright now, future Dad. You should go back to sleep since you slept late last night," Lacus said as she put her gift beside her bed. Then she moved to take the tray back to the kitchen. Kira quickly stood up and took the tray from her.

"No, _you_ rest. I'll do your chores for you," Kira said and put down the tray. "And since you are now carrying our babies, please don't move as much as you used to do. Whatever you need, you can just call me to do it for you. And I am not doing this only for today,"

"Kira, then what about Orb? Orb might need your help in the case of emergencies," Lacus said.

"Even without me, Orb still has the Lioness of Orb, her Red Knight, the Super Ace and his fiancée _(**Author's Note:** Shinn and Luna are still not married yet in this story)_, the Hawk of Endymion and his wife_ (**Author's Note:** Mu and Murrue are already married when this story took place.)_, and the Tiger of the Desert to protect it. Right now, my Pink Princess and our children need extra care, and perhaps some pampering," Kira said as he placed the tray away and dialled his mobile phone.

Before Lacus can say anything else, Kira had started talking into his phone. "Hello sis, Kira here. I just want to say that I will be extending the unpaid leave that I am taking for……What? Oh, nothing's wrong. It's just that I've just learnt that Lacus is now pregnant……"

"Really? Congratulations!" Lacus can easily heard Cagalli's loud voice as Kira moved the phone away from his ear. She can also hear Cagalli telling Athrun the news.

"Kira, let me speak to Lacus," Cagalli said, this time her voice's volume was back to normal. Kira gave Lacus the phone.

"Congratulations Lacus! Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Thank you Cagalli. It's both a boy and a girl," Lacus replied.

"Wow! You got twins, that's nice. I wonder will the son be like his father and be the youngest?" Cagalli laughed and said. Lacus took a look at Kira. His face seem to be saying, _'I hope not,'_.

"And Cagalli, about the part where Kira said that he wanted to take leave……"

"Don't you worry Lacus. Of course I will approve it. If he isn't by your side for 24/7, I'll give him a good beating up. Oh, I got to go now. Athrun's bringing me out to do some sky-diving and some other activities for today. Catch you later," Cagalli shut her phone.

"So, is there anything that my Princess would like to do now?" Kira asked.

"_I might as well enjoy this,"_ Lacus thought with a smile. "Let me think, first I want to watch some TV, and when I watch I want my husband to massage my shoulders," she said.

"Piece of cake. Anything else?"

"After lunch, I want to go shopping for some new clothes and some other items and you are to carry _all _the things that I buy. And when I ask for your comment about the clothes that I choose, I don't want single-worded and repeated comments like _'alright'_ or _'okay'_. Criticize me if you have to, but no harsh words," Lacus giggled as she said that.

"Lacus. You know that there will be nothing about you that I can find to criticize," Kira said with a smile. "Any plans for the evening and the night?"

"You really know how to pamper a girl, don't you? Are you really sure that you want to do this for, like, _everyday_ while I'm carrying Akira and Lycus?" Lacus asked playfully.

"If you won't get bored, I'll be more than happy to do so," Kira replied as he placed his arms around her and slowly pulled her towards him.

"Really Kira, if you use that attitude with our children after they are born, you are so going to spoil them," Lacus said as she went closer to Kira.

"Getting jealous of our angels, eh?" Kira jokingly whispered into her ear as he hugged her.

Lacus said nothing about that. Instead, she whispered softly, "Spoil me first,".

Kira could not, and never will resist doing that. "Your wish is my command," Kira replied with a grin. Instantly after he said that, he lifted Lacus off the floor and held her in his arms, bridal style. Then he carried her downstairs to the living room.

"Kira, I am only kidding. I can walk myself," Lacus blushed and said as she saw Caridad, Andrew and Murrue smirking at them. Kira smilingly refused.

"Be careful with my daughter-in-law and my grandchildren Kira," Caridad said.

"Don't you worry Mom. The time will come for you to have the chance to fuss over them," Kira said as he placed Lacus on the sofa.

"You sure are one lucky girl Lacus. Your life does seem to be like Paradise," Murrue said to Lacus. Lacus just smile and said nothing.

"Do you think that way? I do," Kira asked her in a small voice.

"Definitely. Like that last two lines of yours: _As long as you are here with me, in my heart and by my side, Any place can be my Paradise._" Lacus replied with a sweet smile.

**Author's Note:** I hope I managed to make this story a sweet one-shot. I am kind of an idiot when it comes to romance. If any of you readers know how to write sweet, romantic scenes, please feel free to give me advices so that I can improve my writing skills. I hope to be able to write better stories in the future as it is my ambition to be a novelist/writer when I grow up. Please R&R. Writing tips, advices and ideas are always welcomed, but not flames. Thank you very much.

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_**NOTICE**_

Due to the fact that my O-Level examinations (Here in Malaysia, we know it as the SPM examination) are getting nearer and nearer, I am sorry to say that there will be no more new chapters or new stories from me until 4th December 2006, which is the day my exams end. I hereby apologize to all my readers for causing you all to have to wait for such a long time, and also for not being able to read and review your updated chapters and/or new stories. Please forgive me. I would also like to take the opportunity to thank all my reviewers for your support. Thank you very much. I also hope that you all can wish me luck for my exams and continue to support me when I can resume writing again.

Thank you again and goodbye for now.

Yours sincerely,

_**risingsundynasty**_


End file.
